A Sense of Foreboding
by Insufficient Nightmares
Summary: "Bella hums in agreement before she drifts asleep, her dreams filled with nothing but confusion, a sense of foreboding and the urge to run." Give it a try, please? PAIRINGS UNDECIDED Review to help me decide? Rated T, for now / Hurt/Comfort/Supernatural/Adventure


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but i do own this new plot-line. **

* * *

A nervous Bella trails behind her father uncertainly, her eyes wide as she tries to ignore the slight limp in her gait.

"Bella, thank you for giving Forks another chance." Her father murmurs and Bella looks up at him, a crease in her brow as she frowns.

"Of course, dad. After all, I can't even remember why I left in the first place." She murmurs back, her fingers tracing the peculiar scar on her wrist. "Hey, dad? Was this scar always here?" She asks him, holding her wrist up to his view. Charlie shakes his head.

"Not that I know of. But they said when they questioned you about it when you were under anesthesia that you said you couldn't remember either. Fitting that you can't even remember the prick that made you want to leave in the first place." He grumbles and Bella's brow furrows again.

"Pardon?" She asks, raising a curious eyebrow at him.

"Nothing. It's just I didn't like Edward to begin with and.. well I won't hide the fact that I'm glad he's gone and that you can't remember him." Bella blinks at him before she laughs, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know whether I should be offended for myself or for this 'Edward.'" Bella states and Charlie chuckles. He stops suddenly, turning to face his daughter.

"Bella, you would tell me if you remembered anything, right?" He asks her seriously and she frowns, nodding.

"Of course.. why?"

"It's just.. those Cullen's were weird and.. I can't help feeling that there was a reason Edward set my cop radar off. If you ever come across them again, or if you happen to remember anything suspicious, tell me, okay? I don't like this feeling in my gut, but all-in-all I'd like to keep my daughter safe." He mumbles, fidgeting under her stare.

Bella nods, awkwardly wrapping Charlie in a hug. "I understand, dad. I promise if I remember anything I'll tell you right away." She whispers, patting his back gently.

Charlie coughs awkwardly as he begins walking again. "Ready to get back to Forks after months of physical therapy?" Charlie teases her and Bella's eyes narrow as she groans, her annoyance clear in the sound.

"Don't even remind me. Those exercises _were not_ therapy. They were my own brand of torture." She grumbles as she unintentionally begins to rub the muscles of her leg as she gets in the passenger seat of the cruiser. She examines the rain-soaked cement and dreary grey skies. "Maybe it's a good thing we decided to wait until after I finished my physical therapy to come back here, though. It's still as wet as I remember it to be when I was younger."

Charlie nods. "To be honest, I didn't even take that into account. I just thought you'd like to spend time with your mom." Bella hums in agreement before she drifts asleep, her dreams filled with nothing but confusion, a sense of foreboding and the urge to run.

* * *

**This is a prologue of sorts (: & I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still trying to figure out which pairing I want this to be, perhaps you guys could help me figure it out along the way? **

**I still have to figure out whether I want Jacob to imprint on Bella and be her indefinite partner, or if I want the Cullen's to come back and her be w/ Jasper because, let's face it, Kristen and Rob didn't work in real life so I can't picture it working now. **

**(Not hating on Kristen/Rob, I was actually rooting for them, but I REALLY love the Jasper/Bella pairing because its something we didn't get to see and we already know that Bella ends up with Edward to begin with. Have a sense of adventure D:)**

**Let's end this pretty tame A/N with a quiet requests for any readers to REVIEW because I would appreciate feedback and critique *makes a figurative heart here because the "less than" symbol doesn't work on fanfiction***


End file.
